


Thankful

by danceswchopstck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Old People Brigade, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: Fan art of the "cozy Turkey Day" in the Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail 'verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts), [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797328) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 



> This is a present for owlet and quietnight, because I am so thankful for the writing and podficcing of the Infinite Coffee stories. 
> 
> You are both magnificent mission assists! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The image is currently hosted at Tumblr, which has substantially lowered the resolution. I'll see if I can arrange full-resolution hosting in the next day or two.~~
> 
> Update: I figured out how to get full resolution from Tumblr. For those who might be interested, the trick is to link to the _1280 version of the file, rather than the _900 version displayed on a Tumblr dashboard. But part of it was luck—I started with a file size of 800 wide × 450 pixels high, which Tumblr compresses for dash viewing, but which still fits what they'll store uncompressed. (Maximum width for uncompressed storage is 1280 pixels.)


End file.
